


looking for the best ice-cream in the world (or los angeles)

by ROSETlCO



Series: gifts for my friends [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute boyfriends being cute, it's always Loving logan hours, pure fluff, they like ice-cream a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSETlCO/pseuds/ROSETlCO
Summary: Logan is sad and Kendall will do anything to keep his boyfriend happy.





	looking for the best ice-cream in the world (or los angeles)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is kind of a gift for my friend
> 
> also keep in mind i've never been to los angeles so if these places are really far apart let's pretend they walked or took the bus or rode in bikes ok

Once they arrived to Palm Woods, Logan sat down on the couch, with the saddest look any of his band mates had ever seen. His appointment with the dentist hadn't gone well, and Kendall wasn't sure what to say to cheer up his boyfriend.

"That...sucks." he managed to say, as Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. 

"Me? Cavities? Unbelievable!" Logan groaned.

"I know." Kendall patted his hair.

"Me!"

"I know."

"Stop saying 'I know', Kendall!" he exclaimed as he sunk deeper into the sofa. 

Kendall felt utterly horrible. But then, he had an idea.

"You know," he started, as he softly brushed Logan's hair, whose head was still on Kendall's shoulder. "When I was younger, my mom used to take me out for ice-cream after the dentist," he explained. "Maybe that will help!"

"Isn't that going to make it worse?" Logan asked. "I mean, I just got out of the dentist and she said I've got cavities!"

"Don't be a bummer," James said out of nowhere. "Kendall is just trying to help."

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "Be nice to your boyfriend!"

"Did you hear that?" Kendall asked sarcastically. "Be nice to your boyfriend."

"Hey!" he yelled. "I thought this was 'cheer Logan up' hours not 'bully Logan' hours!"

The three boys looked at each other with a serious face but burst out laughing three seconds later.

"We always have time to bully you, Logan." James said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Let's go get ice-cream, okay?" Kendall stood up and helped Logan stand up too. "Come on, babe! Ice-cream! Yes! Let's go!" he exclaimed excitedly, as Logan kept pouting, but followed him anyways. 

Once they reached the door, Kendall turned around dramatically and pointed at his friends.

"James, Carlos!" he yelled. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah," Carlos said as he put on his helmet. "I'm going to buy a plastic pool and fill it with ice-cream."

"Sweet! Can I come?" James stood up as fast as the speed of light. 

"Duh! I was already counting on it!"

"Okay, then. We'll go." Kendall opened the door and took Logan's hand. 

"Bye lovebirds!" James and Carlos said at the same time. Said boys waved and left the apartment.

"Where are we going first?" Logan asked as they entered the elevator.

"Well, I had to delete half my games but-" Kendall said as he took his phone out of his pocket. "I downloaded that app that tourists use to find places to eat."

"So we're going to pretend we are tourists?" 

"Yep! I'll be fun!" Kendall smiled, but Logan kept a straight face. "Come one, Logie! I can't cheer you up if you don't let me."

Logan sighed, and put on his best fake smile. "Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Kendall pecked his lips quickly and they ran off the elevator. 

__________

 

"Alright," Kendall said as they stopped next to the shop. "This is the first one on the list: Salt & Straw."

"It looks... nice."

"It does. Come on!"

The line was not as long as they expected, considering it was a Monday morning, everyone was either at school or working.

"Hi! What can I get you?" said the cashier.

"Two ice-creams, please." Kendall smiled as he reached his wallet. "With the waffle cone."

"Got it."

Kendall ordered a strawberry and chocolate ice-cream while Logan ordered a salted caramel one. Once they got them, they sat down outside.

"So? What do you think?" Kendall asked, leaning on the table.

"It's...good..." Logan said with little to no enthusiasm.

"That's okay," Kendall grinned. "We'll find the best one." 

And God, Logan appreciated everything Kendall was doing, but he just wasn't in the mood. But if it made his boyfriend happy, he would gladly, even with a straight face, go to the best ice-creams shops in Los Angeles. 

"If you say so..." Logan muttered, with a small smile appearing in his lips. One that Kendall didn't notice.

"Hurry up! We have to run to Saffron & Rose Ice-cream!"

The next place was known for having strange flavors, which kind of made Logan curious. He decided to have a lavender and cookies and cream ice-cream, which as, quite possibly, the worst combination. 

"What's yours?" he asked Kendall as they started walking again. They weren't holding hands now, since it was too difficult to eat the ice-cream that way. 

"French espresso, I think." he took a bite to the ice-cream.

"I still don't understand how you can do that." Logan pointed out. "It hurts my teeth from just seeing it."

"I guess I'm not that sensible."

Right after they finished the ice-cream, they went looking for the next spot. The sky was clearer than usual, not a single cloud could be seen. Just like they liked it. 

"Carlos said this place has a pretzel flavor." Kendall whispered to Logan's ear as they entered the local.

They did indeed have a pretzel flavor, and you can bet they choose that one.

"I can't believe this. They make flavors out of everything."

"Do you think there's a pickle ice-cream waiting for me out there?" Logan asked.

"Possibly," Kendall laughed. "Wait." he said as he examined his boyfriend's face. 

"What?"

"You've got a little ice-cream over-" he said, grabbing a napkin. "Here," he cleaned the spot, making Logan's small smile appeared. "Tada."

"You're acting like my mom." Logan rolled his eyes.

"You love it."

Later, they were standing outside Jeni's Splendid Ice-Cream. 

"I think this should be our last one, Kendall." Logan muttered. "I'm full, I can't eat anymore."

"Alright, one more." he smiled. 

This last time, Logan got a watermelon cream one, which sounded gross to him, but it was what Carlos would've ordered.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I love lemon ice-cream." Kendall licked his ice-cream. "What does yours have?"

"Watermelon cream."

"That sounds gross."

"It doesn't taste as bad as it sounds."

And like that, they walked back home hand in hand. That until Kendall stopped mid-track.

"Did it work?" he asked. "Did the ice-cream cheer you up?"

"Not sure about the ice-cream," Logan smiled. "But you surely did." 

Kendall's mouth let out a small 'aww' as Logan cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for the ice-cream," he muttered, their foreheads still pressed together. "I really enjoyed it but I think I'll go into a diabetic coma any time soon."

"God, me too." Kendall chuckled. "We should take a nap when we get back."

"We should, yes." Logan agreed, letting go of Kendall. "Let's go take that nap.

And next thing they knew, they were close to falling sleep, cuddled on the couch, when James came running through the door.

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" James yelled, startling Kendall a little bit.

"What do you want guys?" he whispered. "Logan is sleeping."

"I'm not." said boy muttered, cuddling closer to Kendall. "But I want to, so please tell us what you want."

In that moment, a shirtless Carlos ran to them. 

"We got the pool filled with ice-cream!" he yelled excitedly. "Come on!"

"No." Logan said, turning his head so he wasn't facing his friends anymore.

"I think he's tired. And had way too much ice-cream for a day." Kendall explained.

"It was your idea." Logan's voice sounded muffled since his face was pressed against Kendall's chest.

"Maybe later." the blonde said, and James and Carlos left the room.

"Or never." Logan muttered, making Kendall roll his eyes.

"Just sleep, Logie." he kissed his forehead.


End file.
